My Promise to You
by ncisduckie
Summary: Ch.1 My promise to you, I'll never hurt you. And you never have to see me. I don't need you Sailor Scouts. Ch.2: I broke up with you to protect me. I broke my heart that night, as well! TWO-SHOT. Serena/Darien Angst. Maybe OOC, not sure.
1. My Promise: Serena

**My Promise to You**

This is my promise to you. I'll never hurt you anymore. Never embarrass you.

You never even have to see me.

I swear to you that I never minded being teased by you. Much.

I guess that's why I'm here today. In that far corner of town you never really

liked. I remember you telling me it would be quite funny if I ended up in a ditch here. I know you were joking. But everybody's always joking when it comes toward me, right?

Right. But you know me, I never can take a joke. I never can ace a test. Hell, I can hardly fight as a Sailor Scout. As you always say, I need to be saved. Constantly. Whether it be by the rest of you guys, or _him_.

I promise nobody will ever have to save me again. I can save myself. In fact, I'm saving myself right now.

Guess none of you guys noticed me as my eyes widened and trailed off as everybody joked. Or how I would stuff my face in disdain.

Nobody even noticed as I broke down when _he_ tore my heart to shreds. To tell you the truth, that was the last straw when it came to deciding what to do.

But no worries. You guys all still have Rini. She is your pink-haired angel, remember? Never forget-she loves those homemade pancakes. And _him._ _He_ loves her too. And I'm definite you guys do as well.

My promise to you: The scouts won't need Sailor Moon. And if you still need the Silver Crystal-It'll be in my brooch, as always. I won't be needing _that_ anymore.

I know a guy who knows a guy. He gave me a pill. Promised me instant death. But I'm scared. I know, _just_ like me. Scared-y cat.

No worries, though. I promise nobody will have to care. Don't even cry. I don't want you guys to. I'm serious. Don't.

I know what everybody is thinking. I killed myself. No. The brooch is on my dresser. But I'm most likely in a taxi. To the airport. I'm not too bright when it comes to English, but I have decided to go to America. New York, I guess. I hear a lot of girls with blonde hair and blue eyes can make it as models or actresses. Without having to be too smart.

Farewell,

Serena

**. . .**

My feet step out of the taxi in New York. My new home.

I hear a few voices call out as I make my way up the stairs to a long term hotel. "Hey sweetie, you a model?"

"Come with me, babe, I'll give you a job. Lots of cash. Lots of men."

I twinge and ignore the lot of them. I have a business card in my back pocket, already. Miss Alexandra Star. Hired me as a model for magazine ads.

The Sailor Scouts do not need me and I do not need them. They're better off without me. I'll make it as a model. And they will wish they never teased me. _That_ is my promise. To myself.

**A/N: My first hour challenge in SO long. *sigh* This one is based off of-Sailor Moon dub. Inspiration: Everybody's a jerk to Serena in the dub. Seriously. Anyway. Please review! :D**


	2. The Little Things I've Lied About:Darien

**The Little Things I Lied About**

**A/N: It was brought to my attention, Rini would die if this happened. We don't want that now, do we? So I whipped up an emotional sequel from Darien's POV! Enjoy!**

**. . .**

As I read your letter, I promised you I would not shed a tear. It's what you want. But then, I took a moment for things to sink it. I cannot promise you anything.

I promised you once I would love you forever. One little brain wash and *Poof*, I wanted to kill you. There was not a bone in my body that could tolerate you. I could hardly tolerate the Negaverse.

Then you saved me- and I promised to protect you. I died that day and forgot. It's true my subconscious continued to protect you-but it is not at all the same.

Once again, with a broken body and a lot of tears, you saved me from Alan and Anne. I promised I loved you and would forever. I had a dream soon after than.

I promised, then, I could never love you. But I was lying to both of us. When I broke your heart, I also broke my own that day. And every day that followed.

I read your letter and the tears ran down my face like rivers. I couldn't stop and nobody could comfort me, not that they would. Your friends hated me. They blamed me. And I understand that. I blame myself, too.

I died on the inside when I heard you left Tokyo.

It took some time to find a one shot flight to New York. And I still do not have a place to stay, so I am hoping for the best. I will find you. And I promise not to lie to you.

When I reach the city, I swear to myself I can smell you. Chocolate and Strawberries. I see you, as well. But not the you I want to see. An up-and-coming designer has you plastered all over advertisements. You are scantily clad in black and purples with your blue eyes heavily rimmed in black. Your hair is not in its buns, but I _know_ it is you. You have gotten skinnier, in case you were wondering.

New York is much more crowded than the Juuban Area. My shoulders slump, but I try to stay determined. Looking for you may be impossible. But I swear I will find you.

My heart tells me not to give up, despite the incoming rain. _Don't stop looking for your Meatball Head!_ And I keep on walking.

I have almost lost all hope when I reach the outskirts of the popular part of the city. Run-down apartments surround me and I stop cold. A whip of long blonde hair. I've been looking for your golden hair all day-nobody else's compares. I start to follow the gold trail. I start to follow you.

You duck into the walkway of one of the buildings.

I can clearly make out the profile of your face and my heart stops. "Serena!" I call out, hoping you are not a vision. You see me and your eyes bulge. And thank my lucky stars, your key is stuck.

Taking a chance of slipping on the slick ground, I run toward you. "Serena!" I call again.

"Go away, Darien!" You screech, still struggling with your door. My heartstrings are in a frenzy at your words and I can see the tears in your eyes. Refusing to listen to you, I make it to you.

My hands fidget and my eyes twitch, trying to flick water out. "I need to talk to you. We need to talk." My voice cracks in desperation.

"No." You refuse to look at me.

I look at you in bewilderment. "Why the hell not?" I challenge, logic flying away from my mind. Just being around you, Serena, is throwing my stomach around in circles. I grab her shoulders and turn her toward me. "We _need _to talk, Serena."

Your tears fall freely as you struggle against my hands. "Why, Darien? Why? Do you want to run all over my heart, again? Do you want to laugh at my tears? It's not f'in funny, Darien!" I watch as you wipe frantically at your black-rimmed eyes, smudging khol down your face. "Do you want to lie to me and tell me you realized you love me?"

"I would be lying If I said I did not love you."

You stop, fear blazing in your crystal blue eyes. The rain is heavy now, and your hair is soaked. You are shivering and I allow my own tears to fall. I shrug out of the jacket I know you hate before draping it over your shoulders. "What?" You manage to whisper, not trusting your words.

"Serena, when you left, I realized how much I hurt you. In these two years, I realized just how many times I managed to break your heart.. I called you names, I've made fun of your hair and grades. I have tried to flipping _kill_ you, Serena!" I take a deep breath, and watch you watch me. I'm happy because you don't interrupt me. "I know what hurt you the most. When I broke up with you when everything was perfect. Hell, I hurt myself. Do you know why?"

I don't allow you to answer. I kept going. "Serena. Princess Serenity. My Meatball head. Because I loved you! I loved you so damn much it hurt! I was trying to protect you! One dream-and it destroyed me. I saw you die right before my eyes. Because _I love you_. Breaking up with you was a lie a created for myself. I told myself I was protecting you, and now? Now you're not with me and that hurts more than loving you. I just can't stop loving you. You're stuck with me for life, Meatball head."

There's silence as you take it all in. We're drenched, but thankfully, the rain has ceased. "Darien?" You whisper, looking up at me. I look back at you, hoping.

"Yes?"

"I love you. That's why I left," you let out a small giggle. It's not a happy giggle, it's a little bit choked out. But when you look at me again, your eyes are burning with love. Just like each and every time you saved me.

I envelop my arms around you, and I can feel your arms wrap around my torso. "I'll love you until the end of time-and forever after that." I whisper, kissing your head. That is not a promise. That is a fact.


End file.
